1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate generally to client server applications.
2. Background
A web browser is a software application executed on a computing device that allows a user to view or download content that is available on a network, such as on a website on the World Wide Web. Content may include text, files, images, audio, video and personal communications. A browser may also allow a user to enter, upload, or execute content. Browsers may use a number of protocols and standards to obtain or manage content flow. Most browsers primarily use hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) to fetch content and web pages.
Web browsers may be used to display news and sports information, weather information, on line forums (e.g., social and business networking forums, web blogs, bulletin boards, and online discussion forums), online shopping sites, and specialized and general purpose web search sites. Web browsers have been used to provide web based applications such as tax preparation software, office software (e.g., software for preparing documents, presentations, spread sheets, and databases), and game playing applications.
Web browser clients that support tabbed browsing are becoming increasing popular. Tabbed web browsers allow a user to open multiple browser windows, each having a corresponding tab for selecting the window. The tabs may be arranged in a tab area of the web browser client. Typically, the tabs occupy a substantially smaller area of the browser than the browser windows. The small space occupied by the tabs allows a large number of tabbed windows to be opened at one time without exhausting the space reserved for the tabs or largely reducing the space for displaying an active browser window.
Users can efficiently switch between applications by selecting browser tabs. As the number of tabs increases, the effort required to locate and select the proper browser tab decreases the user's efficiency.